


The Unavoidable

by LordCheezIt



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Friendships, Fighting, Gen, Misunderstandings, relationship drama, true feelings coming out, unrequited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCheezIt/pseuds/LordCheezIt
Summary: After the open mic night, Andi still is confused about her situations with both Jonah and Walker, and can't seem to get a hold of it. But when Cyrus is giving her advice about it, she says the wrong thing.





	The Unavoidable

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again ;)  
> This is my first time writing angst so bare with me here- I just have a lot of feelings. (And something like this should've happened canonically, but ya know it's Disney) make sure to leave some comments and kudos !

Not long after Jonah had performed his song during the open mic night, Andi and Cyrus found themselves in Bowie's guitar store once more. 

Cyrus silently sat down on the couch, watching Andi sit down shortly after. A lost expression lingered on Andi's face and her friend shifted towards her. 

Cyrus watched her carefully. "Is this about the issue with Buffy and Walker?" He raised an eyebrow. 

Andi slowly met his eyes, her bottom lip quivering. "Cyrus I don't understand." She paused and heaved a sigh. "I don't know what what's going on with them and I can't seem to figure it out." 

Cyrus lightly placed his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "It's okay to not know how you feel. You just have to express what you're going through to Buffy, she should know." 

"That's the thing though. She never actually asked me if it was okay if she could date Walker. Heck I didn't even know she talked to him all summer. She just- did it." Andi replied, firmly shutting her eyes and clenching her palms. "Buffy basically broke the unspoken friendship rule." 

Cyrus widened then narrowed his eyes. His gaze was now on the floor as he crossed his arms. The words came at him like knives.  
"You never asked me if it was okay for you to date Jonah." His voice was low yet irate. 

Andi whipped her head around and silently stared at Cyrus' cold brown eyes. The silence was shattering. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words were able to form. Cyrus' eyebrows furrowed. He felt something within him snap; something he hadn’t even known existed. It was like his heart was a dam, the pressure rising and fighting the restraints of the protective walls he had built up, and suddenly everything was crumbling right before his very eyes.

Andi swallowed, her palms sweating profusely. "What? Cyrus, that's different. You're a-" 

"A what? A boy?!" Cyrus shouted, jolting up from the cushion. His fists were shaking as tears formed in his eyes. 

The sound echoed through the room. The air was cold, and time felt still as the two friends stared at each other in disbelief. They could feel the tension rising. 

"How is it any different Andi?!" Cyrus shouted loudly. His words boomed and lingered in the air. He felt his blood coursing through his veins. Tears started rolling down his cheeks and his breath staggered. 

Andi opened then closed her mouth. Confusion and concern made up her expression, and her hands gripped the sofa. She stayed silent. 

Cyrus turned away and lowered his voice, eyeing the ground. "You never asked me if it was okay, Andi. You never mentioned my feelings for Jonah at all, it's like my crush didn't matter." He choked on more tears but still pressed on. "And when you kissed him in front of me..I thought that maybe you forgot about them." Cyrus held his face in his hands and his entire body began to tremble. 

Andi stood up and slowly yet cautiously made her way over to the crying boy. Her steps felt like ocean waves crashing on the sand.

"I never forgot about them Cyrus." 

The boy didn't turn around. His cries became sniffles but his legs stayed glued to the floor. Cyrus heaved a breath and his words spat out like fire. 

"Well it definitely seemed like you did." 

Cyrus bent over and picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He made his way towards the door but paused. He collected his thoughts and turned back towards his frightened friend. 

"Sorry, Andi. This is a situation you're going to have to deal with on your own. I'm not having any of it." 

And with that, he pushed open the door to the cold night sky leaving behind a girl whose face was filled with regret.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that there wasn't a happy ending, trust me I will definitely have more happy endings in the future. I hope you guys enjoyed it though :) (this fic was short I apologize)


End file.
